Photovoltaic modules convert solar energy into electricity. The efficiency of the conversion process is affected by the p-n junction within the module. The cleanliness of the semiconductor surfaces forming the p-n junction can have a significant impact on conversion efficiency. By removing surface contaminants, such as organic residues, the efficiency of the resulting module can be improved.